


The life of the forest

by BilboTreebrd4ever22



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilboTreebrd4ever22/pseuds/BilboTreebrd4ever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo tries to escape the dwarves, he finds a very beautiful treeman. He later finds out that he's part of a profecy to save the forest. This is a love story of how Bilbo and Treebeard's love for eachother helps save the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fatful meeting

A beautiful tale of Bilbo and Treebeard

Chapter 1: Fatful meeting

Bilbo was walking in the forest, trying to escape those annoying dwarves. He was tired of booze and dancing and all the hair beards. He needed something new. Something more hard and meaningful. Those dwarves' quest was dumb and he didn't give a shit about their home anyway. What would he get in return? Beer? Hair women? Well, hair women was tempting but it wasn't enough! He wanted more!

As he walked through the forest, he stopped, hearing strange footsteps. Loud footsteps. Masculine footsteps. And they were turning him on. His toes curled and his feet hair stood on end. It suddenly got dark above him and he screamed. Looking up, a giant tree was walking past him. Bilbo blushed and his lips persed, watching this sexy tree man walking past him. "Uguu~" he couldn't help but whisper under his breath, his eyes brightening up. As the treeman walked off, Bilbo followed him, almost stalking the creature. He didn't want to be creepy but he just couldn't help but stare at his beauty.

"WHOOOOOO IS OOOOOVEEEEEER THEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEE?" the tree suddenly spoke slowly.

Bilbo's heart began to race as he hid behind another tree. He bit his lower lip and decided that it was about time he came out of hiding. The hobbit took a deep breath and finally got out of hiding. "It's me! Bilbo baggins! And I am a hobbit" he stated, his face and feet bright red.

The treeman blushed and gasped, staring down at the small man. "Yoooooooou. Yoooooou arreeeeee the onnnneeeeeeee." He said, leaning down. "The ooooonnneeeeee in theeeee prooofeeeecyyyyyyyyy"

Bilbo blinked up at him in confusion. "What…? What are you talking about? What prophecy?" he asked.

The treeman stroked his mossy beard and smiled. "Yoooou areeee proffeeeeciiied to saaave the foooresssst with meeeeeeee….. myyyy maaaate." He growled under his breath, leaved blowing in Bilbo's hair.

Bilbo gasped, moving a hand to his mouth. "What…? No, it can't be. I'm just an ordinary hobbit! And I could never be good enough for a sexy tree like you."

"But yoooou arreeeee. Myyyyy naaaaame issss Treeeebeeeaaaard" he smiled, smiing down at Bilbo.

Bilbo swallowed hard. "It's a pleasure to meet you….." he shuffled around, looking down all shy.


	2. Chapter 2: Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Treebeard decide to consomate their love

Chapter 2: Mating

Treebeard picked up Bilbo and looked him over. His wooden face red as he looked over his body, softly giggling under his breath. He then coughed and set him on his shoulder. "I wiiill introduce you to my faaamilyyy…." He said. He stopped at a random tree. "Thiiis is myyy mother." His mother was this very large maple tree, probably Canadian. He then walked to another tree. "And this is myyyy faaather." He showed him to a wooping willow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Bilbo said, feeling a little silly. He couldn't tell if these trees could even hear or see him at all.

"Noooow…. Biiilllbo baggins…. We arreee maaatesss now. Yoou will beaaar myy accorrns." Treebeard said, holding Bilbo in front of his face.

Bilbo blushed bright and nodded. "I understand… this is definitely a meaningful purpose and how could I say no to you….?" He said, giggling and looking down. He was too embarrassed to look at his face. "So… what would we do?"

Treebeard's face was bright red. "Weeelll… I need to implaaant you wiiith my saaap."

"Oh… Oh my…." Bilbo said, shy now.

Treebeard began to slowly undress Bilbo. The hobbit kept his head low and smiled, his face bright red. "Uguu~" he whispered under his breath and he giggled. "Treebeard…. Will it hurt…?"

The treeman leaned down and kissed Bilbo. He then brushed his tongue into his mouth, sap entering the hobbits mouth. "Only oooonce, myy maaate." He said.

Bilbo looked down and gasped at the sudden huge branch at Treebeard's area. "Oh my! Is that…?"

Treebeard nodded. "Yes…! Noooow taaake myyy saaap, looove!" he lowered the hobbit. Bilbo screamed out in pain, feeling the branch enter him. He could swear he had splinters. But after some sap entered him, he felt a lot better, squacking like a cat in pleasure.

"Ooh…! Treebeard…! It's amazing! Your sap!" he moaned.

Not long after, it was over. Happy and tired from his mating, Bilbo fell asleep quickly… or passed out… still, he was tired from the beautiful mating. Treebeard giggled and lifted him off his branch. He then put Bilbo on a pile of leaves to rest, watching over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think :D


	3. Caught up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is confronted by the dwarves and things go sour...!

Chapter 3: Caught up

The next morning Bilbo woke up feeling like he had rammed in a tree. He sat up and looked around, wondering where he was. He blushed when he saw Treebeard. He didn’t ram into a tree but a tree definitely rammed in him….

The hobbit stood up and groaned in pain. Treebeard smiled down at him and pointed to some apples. “I brought you aaaaples.” He said. 

Bilbo looked happy and nodded. “Thank you.” He went to the apples and began to dig in. After breakfast he went to a tiny river to wash his face. There… he met people he wished he hadn’t ever met. The dwarves. 

Thorin glared down at the crouched down Bilbo. “And where were you?! And why are you naked and covered in treesap?!” he demanded. 

Bilbo gasped and hurried up, covering his parts with his hands. “It’s none of your business!” he snapped, growling. 

Thorin looked up, seeing Treebeard in the distance. That's when it clicked. He growled and glared at Bilbo. "You midget whore!" he yelled. "I know what you did! I thought we had something! I see I was just used for my kinglyness!" Thorin was incredibly jealous. He wanted Bilbo all to himself. Especially Bilbo's D. The leader dwarf snapped his fingers and Killi and Filli walked over to Bilbo, pinning him down and holding him there. Boffur went over and clasped his hand over his mouth to shut him up. 

Just then, Thorin moved over the poor Hobbit and undid his pants. He then pushed 'himself' in Bilbo, groaning in pleasure. "Damn, that sap sure is thick....!" He continued to thrust in him. Poor Bilbo cried so hard because he didn't love Thorin, he loved Treebeard! 

Thorin finally finished inside of him and sighed in content. Before he could even pull out, Treebear came running over and kicked Thorin away. Like a football. 

"TEAMROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIN!" he yelled. The other dwarves peed themselves and ran off screaming like little girls. 

Bilbo looked at Treebeard with teary eyes. "Oh sempai...! I didn't...! I didn't want it...!" 

Treebeard frowned. "Right. Like I don't know what you two had beforeeeee. I thoooought. Weee wereee maaates!" he ran away, looking upset, the ground shaking.


	4. Chapter 4: A welcomed surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Treebeard are expecting an amazing surprise!

Chapter 4: A welcomed surprise!

It was the next day.... things had gotten pretty awkward between poor Treebeard and Bilbo. There were rumours that Thorin was there but it was never confirmed since a body was never found. Bilbo sighed. He didn't like Thorin much but he didn't think he deserved to die. 

Treebeard was pretty distant though, keeping himself busy and away from the hobbit by taking care of the trees. 

Bilbo laid on the ground, looking green. Like, grass green. He ran to the river, throwing up in it. It was white though since he just ate apples. He even founds some seeds in it. He then flopped on his side, looking awful. 

That was when Treebeard came along. He didn't want to be near Bilbo but he was getting nervous for him. "Biiiiilbboooo arrreeee yoou okaaay?" he picked Bilbo up with his branchy hand. 

"I don't know... I feel awful..." he groaned and whimpered.   
Treebeard blinked and put a branch on Bilbo's belly and it glowed. He gasped!!! "Biiilboooo myyy loooveeee! Yooou aaareeee preeeegnant withhhh myyy acooooorns!" he exclaimed, looking excited. He then hugged him and kissed him deep, pushing his tongue in Bilbo's mouth.   
Bilbo kissed him back but was still very confused! Pregnant? So fast? "But Treebeard... We only mated yesterday"   
Treebeard smiled. "Yeeesss buuut myyy saaaap isss stroooong!" he said. He showered Bilbo in kisses. "I wiiillll beee a faaaatherrr! Weeee wiklillll reeepoppuulate thheee treepeeeople to saave the fooorest frroooom thaaat duummb draaagon!!!" 

Bilbo blinked. "Dragon....? Which dragon?"   
Treebeard sighed, and lowered his head, looking upset. "Hiiis naaameee isss Smoooog. Heee liiikess to laaaugh attt ourrrr weeaaaknesss to fiiire and theeen seeets usss on fiiiire....."   
Bilbo gasped!!! "How horrible!!! So I guess you want to just repopulate your specie and then maybe fight him back...? But I don't realluy like the idea of our children fighting...."   
"Oooooh theeey willl be fiiine. Beeec auuuse they areee youour childreeen and stroooong!"   
Bilbo smiled. "Thank you, Treebeard! I'll try my best and give you maybe children!"   
The two kissed again and made love all night.


	5. The miracle of twigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finally gives birth. But something is wrong...!

Chapter 5: The miracle of twigs

 

Nine happy months have passed and Bilbo was looking quite large, being filled with so many twigs. Treebeard was getting things ready by robbing bird nests from birds so his babies could have somewhere to sleep.

Bilbo rubbed his large belly, giggling like a horny school girl and blushing so much desu. "Oh Treebeard! I should be ready to pop soon! I c an't wait to have yours babies! Bug I am so large! I wonder how many lttle twigs I will have" he said, looking to Treebeard curiously.  
Treebeard smiled as he placed the birds nests one next to another. "Oh, hoooopefully many my loooove." he said. "Amd I know you will be an amazing hary mother."

Bilbo nodded and got up. "Oh!" he exclaimed, feeling mud gush out of him. "Oh mai! I think it may be the time!" he said and then began to hasp in pain. "Oh Treebird! It hurts! Oh my God! You...! You did this!" he said.  
Treebeard GASPED and hurried to Bilbo's side. He laid his down and pet his legs hairs. "It's okaaaay, my loove" he whispered, trying to calm down the hobbit.

After a very messy labor, Bilbo eventually gave birth to seven twigs. "Their so beautiiifull!!!" Treebeard said,. looking down at the twitching twigs. "But whyyy are yooou stilll sooo laarge?"

Bilbo shook his head, not sure. He screamed out again and began to push. But.... it was't a twig... it was..... A DWARF!!!

Treebeard gasped! "B-biiilbo! Hoooow cccould yooou!?" he exclaimed, angry.

Confused, the hobbit, looked down between his legs, gasping as he saw thw crying baby dward/hobbit baby. "N-no! It cannot be..! Treebeard senpai! Please don't hate me..! I didn't... I didn't mean to have his child!!!" he exclaimed. It seemed that Bilbo had also gotten pregnant by Thorin when he was raped.

The angry tree man just glared and scoo;ed up his baby twigs whic h were crying.

"No! Treebeard! Please!" he begged, wincing in pain.

"No. I am so maaaaad. I refuse for yoooou to have that ugly thiiiing. If you want to stay with you... you'll.. haaaave to kiiilllll it!!!"

Bilbo Gasped! How could he?!  
"But Treebeard! It'd still my chiiiiild!" he said, crying as he picked up the baby dwarf. "I can't do such a thing!"

"Weeeelll, thiiink of whaats more impoooorant. The baaaaby miiidget? Or our famiri?!" he walked awya, leaving a crying Bilbo behind.


	6. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas finds him and they have a conversation.

Chapter 6: An old friend

 

For the next few days Bilbo spent his days away from Treebeard, raising his baby dward hobbit thing, Thornrin. He let him suck his large old lady nipples so the baby could eat and sighed, looking in the distance. He cried, wondering how his twigs were and if they even missed their mom. He felt so alone and hated how things ended up. Why couldn’t things stay perfect like before?!

Alone and depressed, Builbo contemplated jumping off a cliff, thinking life was useless without his love and other babies. But then…. The elves appeared!

Legolas got off his deer and walked over to Bilbo, lightly kicking his thigh. “You got fat, Bilbo. And where are the dwarves?” he asked. He then gasped when he saw the baby. “Bilbo! Did you… and Thorrin? It looks just like him” he said.

Bilbo made a face and pursed his lips, not happy wth his comment. “He raped me actually! And now because of him, my lover doesn’t want me anymore and I lost my other babies!” he yelled, sobbing lodly.

Legolas couldn’t believe whatn he had just heard! “I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t think he was that horrible. I know he was ugly and hairy but I didn’t rhink he was so cruel too!”

It was awkward between the two for a bit, Legolas kicking the dirt and Bilbo playing with the curly hairs on his feet while Thornrin sucked the milk from his mom.

Legolas then waved for Bilbo to get up. “Come. I know a small abandoned hut nearby. It’ll be better than out here in the wild.”

Bilbo nodded, thinking it was about time he got out of the forest. He was gross and dirty.., having stayed out even in the rain t stalk his lover and kids. “Okay.” He said and began to follow him, holding Thornrin close.  
Once there, Bilbo sat on the dusty bed, setting his baby down beside him. “Thanks Legolas. This is nice.” He smiled weakly.

“So. Does he know?” he asked Bilbo. “A father deserves to know.”

Bilbo shook his head. “No. But I don’t even know if he’s alive! When he rped me, Treebeard got mad and kicked him away. I don’t even know if he’s a;lice. No one found a body.”

“I see.” Legolas looked out the window. “I should go.”

Bilbo was worried though. “You’re not going to go find him, are you?!” he hurried and grabbed his arm. “Please don’t!” he begged, giving teary desu eyes to the sexy elf.

“I… Of course not.” He lied and smiled. “I’ll respect your wishes.” He pulled himself away. “Take care of yourself and that little one now.” He called over his deer which was mounting another deer. Once he was finally over, he rode him away, into the sunset.


	7. Chapeter 7: Forgeiveness and BEtrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finally is forgiven by Treebeard. But to what cost?!

Chapeter 7: Forgeiveness and BEtrayal

  
  
Bilbo stayed alone for almost a whle week. He was so alone and only had his midget baby that dod nothingh but poop anmd suck on his large nips. He decided to finallyu leave the hut, wanting to see if maybe Treebeard forgave him.   
  
He left, leaving his baby in the hut. The stu[piod thing smelled so bad anyway. Since Bildo didn;t want to leave the safety of the hut, the baby was never washed. So he looked like a black piece of poo. A small one. Like ones a deer would make.   
Bilbo walked on, going to Treebeard, staring at him, sighing as he looked at his tree asscrack. Mm, did it look so good. He could even see a woodpecker eating a worm from it. Oh did he wish he was that woodpecked.   
  
"Whoooo iiiiisssss gthereeeee? Biiiiilbooooo?" he asked.   
  
Bilbvo got out of hiding, putting on a brave desu face of bravery. "I'm here to see my babies! Please forgive me! I wante to be a mother and give you more twig babies! Please desu ne!" he said, almost tearing up. He was so sad omg.   
  
Treebeard felt so bad but he was stubborm. It was hard gto know what to do. But he had to admit that Bilbo was the mom so he deserved to see his babies.   
"Fiiiiiiine. Come and seeeee them" he said.   
  
Bilbo brightened up. He was so happy! "Thank you!:" he hurried to them, scooping them up. "Oh ny babies! I missed you so much!" he nuzzles them and kissed them. The twigs were crying and hungry so bilbo moved them to his chest so they could suckt the milk from his hairy nipples/ The twigs began t drink and Bolbo winced. He could swear he was getting a few splinters from their tree faces but it was worth it. He loved those twigs.   
  
"Whhheeeeere is the miiiidget?!" Treebeard asked.   
  
Bilbo shrugged. "I... got rid of him... like you askede." he said,  partially regretting what he said. Would he really leave the baby?   
  
"I seeeee. Goooood. You maaay staaayyyy heeere theeeeen" he smiled at the hobit.   
  
So Bilbo spent the day with his famiry. By night when ewveryone was asleep, he snuck off to check on his dwarf baby. He got to the shack and... HE WAS GONE. GASPU he did. He looked around and gthrew things around, unabl,e to find him. Eventually he found a note. From.... THORRIN.   
  
It read:   
  
"Legolas told me of our baby. I came to get him and you but only he waqs there. So I took him!!! Good look finding him. He will becomeking of dwarves after me. And he will hate you and kill your ugly trees,. Just you wait!   
  
Stupid  bitch baby hobit!   
  
Hate you,   
  
Thorrin and Thornrin."   
  
"..........................:" Bilbo was at a lost of words. He couldn't believe what he read. Would Thronrin really grow up to hate his mom and sibblings?! That owould be bad... Oh no... what would he does?!   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I work so hard on dis :3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
